


Spider-Kid

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Aunt May death I'm so sorry, Character Death, Gen, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve and Tony are married, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Canon?, also this is so late sorry Mariah, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman homecoming - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: When May dies before the events of Homecoming Peter hides it until he no longer can





	Spider-Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



> A gift I promised to my friend about 5 months ago (love you!)

It happened not long after he back from Germany, a little after Ned had accidentally found out that he was Spiderman, and everything in his neighbourhood was quiet.

 

* * *

 

He got back home from school and from patrolling the streets, another call ignored by Happy and sent to voicemail, he had promised his aunt to be back home in time for dinner, she was trying to cook so Peter was already looking forward to the takeout which would inevitably be ordered. But his aunt wasn’t there, he waited for a little while, texting Ned some memes answering his questions on being Spiderman, but still no Aunt May. He tried to phone her but she didn’t pick up, he tried to phone her work but they didn’t answer either, he decided to try the land line guessing it was a fault with his cellphone, then he saw the little symbol on the phone cradle. It took him a moment but he remembered how to find the answer phone on the landline, honestly didn’t whoever left the message know that no one used landlines anymore? 

A shiver went down his spine when he heard his aunt’s boss talking- there had been an accident, May had had a seizure or something, she had collapsed, she was in hospital-

As soon as he heard the name of the hospital he bounded out of their apartment, not caring that he was in his school clothes, he swung all the way there, he didn’t care if someone saw him, something had happened to May.  

* * *

 

When he got there he was too late, one of her work friends, Linda he thought, was there, she spoke to him, trying to explain what happened, but he couldn’t hear her. He sat at May’s bedside, she was covered with a sheet now. He called for her, hoping she’d wake up, or explain it was all an elaborate joke. Instead a doctor came and explained that May had had a brain tumour, she hadn’t known, no one had. 

Then came the questions for him, did he have a family member? another adult? What about her insurance? Was he sure there wasn’t another adult? An Uncle? Where were his mom and dad? Had social services ever been involved? 

He eventually managed to slip out, having weighed up sitting by his aunt’s lifeless body or being put into care, he didn’t want to be taken away from their home, to a stranger’s one, away from his friends. And he needed Spiderman more than ever. It was all he had left. 

* * *

 

Peter managed to stay home, not mentioning his aunt’s death to anyone, not to Ned, not even to Happy, though the voicemails he left nowadays were short and sporadic. And certainly not to Tony Stark. Then The Vulture came, and Peter tried to protect everyone, to get the weapons off the street, out of his neighbourhood. He tried to tell Happy, to tell Tony, but everyone thought he was overreacting. He knew he should have figured out his aunt’s illness, somehow, she could still be alive now, he wasn’t going to have more deaths on his conscious. He tried to tell Tony, but was talking to an empty suit, so he tried harder, to do it on his own, and had to be rescued again, only this time it wasn’t an empty suit, it was Tony Stark. 

“ _ You don’t understand, this suit is all I have.”  _ He didn’t realise how true his words were until they were out of his mouth. But they meant nothing to Tony. Peter wanted to tell him the truth, to explain what had happened to May, but if those words came from his mouth then May was dead for real. He couldn’t pretend any longer. He couldn’t make them come out his mouth. 

Tony dropped him off on his block, after buying him a pair of Hello Kitty pyjama pants and a touristy New York tee, and Peter climbed into bed. He picked up his cell phone and pressed his aunt’s name. He heard her phone ringing in her room where he had left it on charge. The call went through to voicemail and he heard her voice. He called again, and again.

He dragged himself through the next day of school, answering questions in Spanish, and eating lunch quietly with Ned. 

* * *

 

 

He went straight home after his last class, opening the door of the apartment and stepping over the bills with red ‘final warning’ stamps all over them, he was going to be kicked out soon, but there wasn’t much he could do. He realised someone else was there, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stuck up, he tore out his earbuds and rounded into the kitchen, bumping into two of the avengers. He supposed Captain Rogers still counted as an Avenger, the government seemed to really hate him but that didn’t necessarily make him bad, plus the rest of the avengers liked him, and he and Tony were still married… but that didn’t even matter right then, as he saw who was with the captain: Tony. 

The two stared at each other a moment, remembering their last meeting, Peter had no idea what to say or do, but he wondered if he could say or do it before they realised that Aunt May was dead. 

“Breaking and entering is a crime, y’know?” 

Tony Stark crossed his arms. “I saw a criminal dressed like it was still the Fourth of July heading in here, I came to investigate. Probable Cause, Parker, look it up.”

Steve rolled his eyes, he knew there was a reason Tony held the door open for him to walk through first, he coughed and shot Tony a look. “Not what we’re here for.” He said quietly to his husband. 

“Where’s your Aunt May kid?” 

Peter stilled and froze. Flexing all of his muscles and looking like a deer in headlights, in his mind he was counting all the exits, and realising that he wouldn’t be able to outrun both Captain America and Iron Man. “Work.” 

“Kid.” Steve’s simple word was sad and sympathetic. 

“We know she’s not.” Tony sighed. “Peter. Why didn’t you tell us? I checked, she’s been dead a while, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“When? When you were chewing me out the other day for just trying to help some people? Or when you weren’t even there you just sent some suit then didn’t listen to me?” 

Tony looked guilty for a second. “You could of rang Happy, I would have found out, he would have told me.” 

Peter scoffed. “Yeah, I could have rang Happy and when it got sent to voicemail straight away I could have left a message like ‘hey Hey Happy, I saved someone's car from getting broken into, an old lady bought me a churro cause I helped her cross the street, and my Aunt May’s de…” he trailed off. He felt anger flair inside of him. “I’ve got Spanish to do.” He tried to push past them but he felt Tony’s iron like grip on his shoulder. 

“We’re not done here.” He sighed and looked around at the mess, the teenager was clearly trying his best, but it wasn’t the ideal place for him to be living. “You’re coming with us, go grab your things, like all of them, I’m not sure what teenagers need, anyway if you forget anything I can just call out for it.” 

“What the hell, I’m not going anywhere, not with you.” 

Steve shot Tony a look, he knew that Tony put on his blaise front, but it wasn’t right for the situation. He turned back to Peter and placed his hand on the kids other shoulder. “Peter you’re only fourteen-“ 

“-Fifteen.” 

“ _ Fifteen _ , you shouldn’t have to handle everything like this, you can’t go on living on takeout subs and frozen meals.”

“I don’t need to.” 

“Peter the same thing happened to me when I was your age, I tried to just live by myself, but I had people looking out for me, my best friend and his family.” He saw Peter look as though he was starting to break. 

Tony felt a flicker of jealousy, all he had managed to do was piss Peter off, Steve seemed to have helped but Tony had known the kid longer. “And social Services seem to have finally remembered you, we’ve only got about an hour. I know you hate me right now for taking away your suit, but it’s either you let me and Stevie be your temporary guardians, or you have to go to some strangers, we’ve only got two hours to make it official.” 

“You told them?” 

“I didn’t.” He held his hands up in surrender then sighed heavily. “Look, Pete, I’m sorry about your aunt, and I’m sorry that I took your suite,” Peters words echoed through his head about the suit being the only thing he had, “ _ some  _ people think I overreacted, but I couldn’t have your death on me, you’re not an idiot you know what that’s like. And I know you might not want to spend time around me right now but I’d rather you were with us than in the system.” 

Peter looked around the room, all the memories of his and May’s in the apartment, his life with her - his only family. 

“Peter, not living here doesn’t mean you lose your memories of your aunt, she’ll always be there for you.” Steve told him in a quietened tone. He watched Tony’s hand go to Peters back and started to run circles on it. And Peter looked like he was about to give in. Tony had better parental instincts than he gave himself credit for. 

* * *

 

Soon Peter had packed a couple of bags, enough to last until the weekend when they could properly help him move, and they had sorted it out so that Tony and Steve were his official guardians. 

A year later they had officially adopted Peter, and made a home for themselves at Stark Tower, Peter was still Spiderman, and his Aunt May was never forgotten. 

  
  



End file.
